


Blightfield City's Darkness

by Ivankaracheev



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work
Genre: American Football, Assassination Attempt(s), Bullying, Corruption, Cybernetics, Death Note References, Dysfunctional Family, Gangs, Gen, God Complex, Gun Violence, High School, Manipulation, Multi, Organized Crime, Points of View, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivankaracheev/pseuds/Ivankaracheev
Summary: The year is 2028. Andrew "Duffy" Turner, a 17-year old jock student of Blightfield City High School doesn't care about the drastic changes in his hometown's vast criminal underworld, as he has other things to do, like trying to win an upcoming football match.But suddenly, the mysterious notebook with supernatural powers appears from the sky and falls at the schoolyard and Duffy picks it up, not knowing that this notebook and a mysterious woman with the ash-coloured eyes are sought after by every mobster in the city.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ryuk (Death Note) & Original Male Character(s)





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quite small, but necessary introduction chapter. Next will be about Duffy's school day and his discovery of the Death Note.

Blightfield City. A jewel of relentless corruption in the American South.

Blightfield City's criminal underworld changed drastically, as the new leading figures in this town have risen to prominence, while the old ones faded in the dark pages of the city's most recent history.

The city's previously dominating gangs are broken and fractured, while the new ones battle them and take over what they had for themselves.

But who cares about it? Everyone else, since all the citizens looked at the crime lords, crooked police officers, wicked politicians and corrupt members of Noircliffe Family as a celebrity idols, that they follow on the social media, as the city was the most corrupt one in all of the American South and possibly, the country and the world and no one tries to change the status quo, because its useless to do so and the ones who will do, will die trying.

But there's one person in the city, who didn't agree with the order of things and secretly wanted justice in evergrowing haven of corruption and crime and who wanted to change it, before his hometown was punished like Sodom and Gomorrah, yet he was a special person, that could change the order if not for good, but at least for the quite a while.

That person's name is Andrew Turner.

He saw the city's ominousness since the day he was born and taken into another family and had his name legally changed to his current one at the age of seven.

He may forgot his biological family in ten following years, but he sure as hell he won't forget his adoptive and beloved family. The Turner family. The ones who care about him, at the very least.

But now, he's seventeen years old and he's a highschool student, who aspires to become a football star and make a name for himself in the possible future.

But in one day at school, everything have drastically changed in Andrew's life, since he found the mysterious notebook with the supernatural powers, that can corrupt even the most pure of people.

It fell from the Shinigami World through the sky and landed on the ground and no one even noticed.

And the name of the notebook is...

The Death Note.


	2. School Problems

11th of October, 2028.

Blightfield City High School.

It was a usual autumn day in Blightfield City. Duffy, during the P.E. lesson, was training his football defense skills as a cornerback at the school stadium along with his friends in the school's football team and other schoolmates.

During the match, Duffy catched the ball, didn't let the two receivers to take it from it and managed to avoid the en masse tackling and only because of Duffy and two of his friends and schoolmates, Campbell and Vladimir, he and his team won the match and the majority of the participants had their fun playing the game, rather than winning it, except for three people, but it's only because they were mostly trained to win the upcoming championship games and get good grades at the P.E., rather than have fun and enjoy the game.

After the P.E. lesson of a match, Duffy and his schoolmates, along with the school's football team members hit the showers in order to clean themselves up and go to the next lesson, which was Duffy's unfavourite one, because of its boring teacher, Mr. Silas Sawyerson, to whom he had a sort of amusing dislike; biology.

At the biology lesson, Duffy sat himself at the school table and waited for the teacher to arrive at the classroom, which he did and apologised for being late.

"My apologies for the holdup, dear students. Now, we can begin our lesson."

Mr. Sawyerson was a dull-looking plump man in his early 50s with brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a pair of black square-shaped glasses, dark brown pinstriped business suit with black shoes and undershirt of the same colour and maroon-white striped tie with white lab coat over it.

Sawyerson approached his table and unenthusiastically announced.

"Today, class, our new subject of study for a month or two is human anatomy. Get your exercise books and open your textbooks and turn to page 39."

Duffy and his classmates did what Mr. Sawyerson said and he started lecturing about the human anatomy, physiology and how it functions and told them to write in their exercise books the information about the lesson's subject, which everyone did, but the lecture itself made the rest of the class mostly interested and Duffy bored with how the teacher lectures his lesson.

Half an hour later, Sawyerson noticed Duffy's boredom and angrily asked him.

"Turner! Are you bored again?"

Duffy replied with a smile in order to suck up to the dull, angered with life, biology teacher.

"No, Mr. Sawyerson. I'm not bored, I'm very enthusiastic about the lesson and how you lecture it."

Sawyerson knew that Duffy lied and said the following words in order to humiliate him in front of everyone and possibly, intimidate him.

"No, you're not. You're always bored as fuck, your brain is thick as shit and you constantly trying to suck up to me. Just stop doing it or else I'll tell your parents and principal that your biology grades are so low, that you need to be kicked out of school for good and transferred into a military academy!"

But Duffy, smirkingly said to Sawyerson.

"Really? Kicked out of the school for boredom and transferred into military like Ralph and Clint? You're really fucking insane to think that I'll end up in the boot camp, like your dimwitted nephews, don't you?"

This statement made Sawyerson's blood boil.

"If you mention them again, I'll either make you stay after school or call the police on you. You choose what's worse."

Duffy, satisfied with making his teacher angry, replied.

"You know that the police in our city are so corrupt, that they'll just ignore you at best and make you a criminal at worst, right? I'll rather spend time after school with you, rather than see you or myself beaten up by a bunch of corrupt cops and put in jail for nothing's fair."

Sawyerson was so shocked with the imagination of the city's police force being highly corrupt, that it made him feel numb, while the two other schoolmates talked to each other.

"Dude, Duffy really pissed off Mr. Sawyerson, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, bro, now Duffy either stays after school or gets sent to principal."

Sawyerson got away from the feeling of numbness and surprised Duffy for a little.

"Principal's office. Now."

Duffy smirkingly replied, knowing what the teacher say to him.

"You go there, old man and report me yourself."

Sawyerson was enraged by the student's statement, but suddenly, the bell rang, which signalled the end of the lesson, which calmed the teacher for a while.

"Okay, class, the lesson is over, you may leave to next one and don't forget your homework; read pages 39 through 44 and do three exercises in your books."

After which, Duffy and the classmates left Sawyerson's classroom, yet Turner stayed for a couple of minutes and received a lot of justified reprimandings for his actions and threats to punish him after school for his antics, proceeded to the next lesson.

Physics.

Physics was Duffy's favourite lesson, mainly because it's teacher, Ms. Francine Axelmayer, was a strongwilled and inspiring kind of woman in her 30s, yet many of her students didn't liked her, because of her expectations, which was the root of their problems and bad grades.

Eventually, 45 minutes of Physics lesson passed and school break was announced.

During the break, which was a breather, Duffy, while being in the school toilets, encountered five of ten of his most disliked people in the entire world; Albert Pullberg and his henchmen, Ezra, Jorge, Rashid and Victor.

Pullberg and his crew of were known in school as ruthless bullies, who stole the lunch money from others and beaten up those who didn't gave the money and almost beaten to death one student, who dared to insult their boss' dad, because said dad was working for one of the crime syndicates in the city as their footsoldier.

Unfortunately, today, they arrived in order to beat the crap out of Duffy for "borrowing" their money for the new clothes and not paying back.

"Well, well, well! Isn't that a Mr. I made my biology teacher pissed off so much, that he would watch how I get beaten up by a pack of dimwits?" Pullberg sarcastically said while chuckling.

"It's nice to see you again, Al." Duffy nonchalantly said, in order to piss him off.

"How many times I told everyone in this stupid school to not call me "Al"! This pisses me off, as well as your shit-eating grin!"

Duffy grinningly said to Pullberg the following words, like he didn't feared him, because he didn't had a very well nurtured self-preservation instinct and he was really stupid to say such things to a notorious bully, but he probably did that for lulz.

"I know that, Al. And I like to piss you off. I could be your own bottom bitch, if you wanted to, but you know what? For a guy, whose father is just a mere street thug, you don't deserve such pleasure, as your dad and girlfriend Melissa would be really shocked to know that you're into hunky boys, like me."

Then, one of the bullies and Pullberg's deputy, Ezra, said to him.

"Hey, Albert. Will you just let the witty cornerback insult you like that or you'll punch the shit out of the Colonel Courage for the money he didn't returned?"

"OF COURSE I FUCKING WILL, EZRA!"

Pullberg was really pissed off at what he just heard and agreed to Ezra's proposal.

He grabbed Duffy by his jacket's collar and used his right fist to punch him in his smiling face twenty times, then he pinned Duffy to the restroom's wall, punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Death Note.
> 
> That was the mere introduction of Andrew "Duffy" Turner's misadventures in big, corrupt and scary Blightfield City. Will Duffy be brave to face the enemies in the city or he'll become afraid of them so much, that the school bullies of the past will be seen as more suitable threat than the mobsters that are chasing after him, the Death Note and the woman, whose eyes are coloured in ash?


End file.
